1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a conveyor belt system for intermittently controllably transporting and arresting goods, so that work can be performed on the transported goods without damage to the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the transport and positioning of work pieces conveyor belt systems are frequently used in modern assembly technology. Since the processing of work pieces is normally done at rest, the work pieces carriers, on which the work pieces are carried, are removed from the conveyor belt at the appropriate work station.
From DE-PS 38 32 845 there is known an assembly station with a positioning- and stop-arrangement. In this arrangement the work piece carrier is lifted off the conveyor belt and the stop arrangement is correspondingly loaded during the working processing of the work piece.
If the work takes place on the halted conveyor belt without lifting off the work piece carrier, abrasion and wearing can appear after many insertion, pressing in, or other operations. The conveyor belt must thus be so constructed as to be able to tolerate such pressure loads.
From CH 669 167 A5 a conveyor belt device is known in which the work piece carrier is with frictional engagement taken along a train drawgear. Upon stopping of the workpiece carrier the frictional engagement remains intact.
From DE-AS 26 44 240 is known the original generic gathering conveyor, in which a laterally driven apron or slat conveyor circulates disposed between two conveyor surfaces. The conveying surfaces are respectively formed of multiple, successive rollers. The apron or slat conveyor can in sections be raised by means of lift tracks. In the raised condition the slat conveyor contacts with the under side of the goods to be transported. Thereby there is effected the conveyance of the goods. In the lowered condition no contact is made between the slat conveyor and the goods to be transported. The slat conveyor runs freely passing underneath the goods to be transported. The lift tracks are pneumatically raised and lowered by means of inflatable airsacks. The goods to be transported rest during transport simultaneously on both the slat conveyor and on the rollers. Upon lowering of the slat band the goods to be transported can roll on.
From DE 38 32 465 A1 a conveyor system is known for loading and unloading of automobiles. The conveyor system is built on an H-shaped profile track.